In order to assist the reader in appreciating the scope and importance of the instant invention, the following paragraphs will trace the history of thin film deposition and etching processes. This historical perspective will demonstrate that despite centuries of effort, prior to this invention, scientists were unable to deposit high quality thin film material at high rates of deposition.
Thin film fabrication can be categorized broadly as either processes for the mechanical deposition of thin material or processes for the vapor deposition of thin film material.